


Firefly

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A certain captain makes Buffy realize she should spend more time with her sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Firefly  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 294  
>  **Summary:** A certain captain makes Buffy realize she should spend more time with her sister.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Fandom Snowflake Challenge Day 7](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/28223.html) and fits 'You Can't Take the Sky From Me' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/393322.html) for joss100

Buffy grabbed her stake as she rushed down the stairs. She was late. She should have been patrolling thirty minutes ago. The sound of high-pitched squealing rose to greet her. “Hey, what’s with all the squealing?”

Dawn, her face flushed from giggling, turned to face her sister. “Sorry. Was I too loud?”

“A bit. What’s going on?”

"I'm watching..." Dawn let whatever she was going to say trail off as she faced the tv once again.

 _All that noise because of a tv show?_ She shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she wondered if she shouldn't spend a little more time with Dawn. Get her out more instead of leaving her cooped up watching... Buffy glanced at the television to see what had captured her sister's attention so thoroughly. Her mouth fell open in shock as a gorgeous man strolled across the screen completely naked. "Who is that?" Her eyes widened and her mouth practically watered. 

Dawn grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button. If she had to answer Buffy's questions she didn't want to miss any second of the show. "His name is Malcolm Reynolds. He's the Captain of the Serenity. The show is called _Firefly_. Okay?" She started to press the button to start the dvd player again but paused at the look on her sister's face. 

Without a word Buffy put her stake on the end table and sat down on the couch beside Dawn.

"I thought you had to patrol."

Buffy didn't take her eyes of the television. "It can wait until later. I think spending time with my sister should come first."

Dawn nodded her head in agreement before she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter as she turned the dvd back on.


End file.
